What's It Like ?
by LadyLavande
Summary: Traduction de KawaiiTenshi27. Oneshot. Que du dialogue. Sirius et Remus discutent. Ils ont tous les deux une question, aura t elle une réponse ? SBRL.


**Disclaimer**: Si ça m'appartenait réellement, ça ne serait pas une _fan_fiction.

**Avertissement** : Oneshot. Que du dialogue. Slash. SBRL.

(**Ndt** : Bien entendu, moi la seule chose qui m'appartiens à peine (et encore…) est cette petite traduction,

mes seuls plaisirs sont les reviews °puppy dog eyes° alors reviewer :) please…)

**What's It Like?**

"Hey, Rem !"

"Je suis occupé, Sirius."

"Tu n'es _jamais_ trop occupé pour moi."

"Bien, cette fois je le suis."

"Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ?"

"Je _ne suis pas_ de mauvaise humeur ! Je suis juste occupé !"

"Rem… "

"Vas t'en c'est tout, Sirius !"

"Aller, Rem, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien ! Laisse moi juste seul ! Va faire autre chose si tu t'ennuies. Comme ce que tu faisais avec cette jolie fille de Serdaigle dehors y'a pas longtemps !"

"'Cette jolie fille de Serdai-', Rem, c'est à cause de _ça_ ? Tu l'aime ? Je savais pas ! Je -"

"C'est pas à cause de ça !"

"Alors _c'est_ à cause de quoi ?"

"C'est juste... tu fais toujours... et moi... c'est juste... je n'ai pas... Oh laisse tomber !"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Comment c'est ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Embrasser une fille. Comment c'est ?

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais..."

"Embrasser une fille ? "

"Ouais."

"Non. Je veux dire, je l'ai jamais fais. Embrasser une fille."

"Oh."

"Alors ?"

"A quoi ça ressemble ?"

"Ouais."

"Ok. Plutôt tendre. Doux. Ca dépend de la fille."

"Tu avais quel âge ?"

"J'avais quel âge quand ?"

"Quand tu as eu ton premier baiser."

"Douze ans, elle avait en treize."

"Oh. Moi, aussi. Je veux dire, j'avais douze ans, aussi."

"Oh, cool."

"Ouais."

"Attend une minute..."

"…"

"Tu ne m'avait pas dis que tu n'avais embrasser personne ?"

"…"

"Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais embrasser de fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

"…"

"Alors... oh."

"…"

"Lui c'était qui ?"

"Quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup."

"Tu l'as embrassé, ou il t'as embrassé ?"

"Je l'ai embrassé."

"Tu... heu...l'embrasse encore ?"

"Si nous sommes ensemble, tu voulais dire ?"

"Heu, ouais. Je devine."

"Pas vraiment."

"Pas vraiment ?"

"Nous ne sortons pas ensemble."

"Oh. C'est bien alors."

"Quoi ?" "

"Rien."

"…"

"…"

"Siri, ça te dérange ? Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire ?"

"Non ! Je veux dire, c'est bien que tu me l'ai dit. Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit. Je suis content que tu me fasse confiance. Et _bien sur_, ça ne me dérange pas, con de loup !"

"Ok. Super. J'était pas sûr..."

"Tu peux toujours me dire n'importe quoi, Rem. C'est ça que je veux dire."

"Ok. Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, aussi, tu sais."

"Je peux ?"

"Bien sur que tu peux !"

"Je me demande..."

"Siri ?"

"Laisse tomber."

"Tu es - "

"Je suis sûr. Pas tout de suite en tout cas."

"Bien..."

"Comment c'était ?"

"Embrasser un garçon ?"

"Oui."

"Plutôt tendre. Doux."

"Ca dépend du mec ?"

"Je sais pas. Je n'ai embrasser qu'une seule personne."

"Vraiment ? Vous deux... heu... c'était il y a combien de temps ? Je veux dire, si tu as eu ton premier baiser quand tu avais douze ans, que maintenant tu as seize ans... Ca fait longtemps."

"Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble. Je l'ai seulement embrassé une fois. Et je sais que ça fait longtemps."

"Tu doit vraiment embrasser mal pour qu'il ne t'aie embrassé qu'une fois."

"La ferme, Sirius. Il ne m'a pas embrassé du tout. Je l'ai embrassé. Je te l'ai dit."

"_Tu_ embrasse mal ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Il ne t'a rien dis ?"

"Il ne sait pas."

"Quoi ? Rem, est-ce que tu rougis ?"

"Il était endormi. Il ne sait pas que je l'ai embrassé. Mais j'embrasse probablement mal."

"Ho, ne baisse pas la tête ! Je suis sûr que tu embrasse bien ! Par contre embrasser quelqu'un quand il dort... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

"J'avais envie. J'imaginais qu'il ne saurais jamais, que ça ne serait pas grave... J'ai presque espéré qu'il se réveille et qu'il répond à mon baiser."

"C'était qui ce mec ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup."

"Est-ce que tu l'aime encore ?"

"…"

"Remus, est-ce que tu l'aime encore ?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que... tu l'aime plus que beaucoup ?"

"Oui."

"Plus comment ?"

"Je l'aime, ok ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Je l'aime, et il ne m'aime pas, et je l'ai embrassé quand il était endormi, parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser encore, mais _je ne peux pas_. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Parce qu'il m'détesterai, et je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant qu'il me déteste."

"Bon sang, Rem. Personne ne pourra jamais te détester. Et si tu aime ce mec, il devrait remercier ce en quoi il croit, parce que de toute manière il ne méritera jamais quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi.

"..."

"C'est ça que je veux dire, Rem. Alors vas-y. Si ça te rendra heureux, fais-le. Embrasse-le. Dis-lui que tu l'a embrassé quand il dormais. Dis-lui que tu l'aime. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Si ça te rend heureux."

" Et si _j'_embrasse mal ?"

"Tu ne peux pas embrasser mal."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que tu est parfait, Rem."

"Je te parie que j'embrasse mal.

"Je te parie que non."

"Je te parie que - "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que tu n'embrassais pas mal."

"Siri..."

"Aller vas-y, embrasse l'homme de tes rêves. Tu mérite d'être heureux."

"Je l'ai fait. Je suis heureux."

"L'avoir embrasser il y a 4 ans n'est pas assez, Rem. Tu as besoin de lui parler."

"Siri. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

"Parce que je le voulais. Et si tu vas être heureux, je voulais l'être, aussi."

"Je vois."

"..."

"Siri. Je dois te dire quelque chose."

"..."

"Je t'ai embrassé une fois, il y a quatre ans."

"Quoi ?"

"Laisse moi juste te dire ça. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer si tu m'interromps. Siri, je t'ai embrassé il y a quatre ans. Quand tu était endormi, je te regardais. Je ne pourrai pas arrêter de te regarder, depuis je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Tu étais... beau. Tu _es_ beau. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je savais que ça ne sera jamais autre chose. Et j'étais _heureux_. Et je ne veux rien gâcher. Mais tu avais des cheveux sur ton visage, et je me suis penché pour les enlever, et j'étais si près de toi, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai juste besoin de te le dire, maintenant. J'ai besoin de te dire que je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, et si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, ou encore me parler, ou faire encore quoi que ce soit avec moi, je comprendrais. Je partirai. je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans. Dans moins d'une semaine, maintenant. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Mais j'ai juste besoin que tu sache - "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... C'était quoi ça ?"

"Tu parle trop, Rem. Tu parle... juste trop."

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime, Rem. Comment tu as pu en douter ?"

"Mais, toute les autres filles..."

"Je ne pouvais pas t'avoir.J'essayais de t'avoir dans mes pensées. Mais avec elles... J'imaginais que c'étais toi."

"Oh."

"Alors..."

"Alors..."

"Alors à quoi ça ressemble ?"

"Quoi ?"

"M'embrasser."

"Je pense que je devrais réessayer, je te le dirais après."

"Bonne réponse..."

"..."

**END**

Review please ! Dites le moi si j'ai fais des fautes de traduction quitte à tout refaire parce que j'ai beau être forte en anglais, je ne suis qu'en 5ème et puis c'est ma première traduction, soyez indulgents  ! Et j'adore les compliments et tout et tout hein n.n !(et ouais je dit tout haut ce que tous les auteurs pensent tout bas :p).

_**Lady'**_


End file.
